I Just Want to See Her
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Toph just wants to be able to see her baby girl.


"She's beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She sniffled a bit. The physical pain had long subsided, but that wasn't what was causing the crushing sensation in her heart.

"Who does she look like more?" she asked Sokka, trying to keep her voice from wavering. He thought for a moment, scanning his little girl with his eyes.

"Well, I think she looks like both of us," he told her, stroking their newborns cheek gently. "She has my cheek bones and chin, and your face structure and eyes. Your beautiful green eyes." He murmured, turning and kissing her temple softly. Toph couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Sokka," she sobbed. The southern watertribe councilman turned and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, making sure to mind the baby. He knew only one thing that could cause the kind of reaction from Toph. "Oh, Sokka," she choked into his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently, wishing he could ease the aching in her heart.

"Shh. It's okay, Toph," he mumbled into her thick black hair. She continued blubbering into his shoulder, crying her unseeing eyes out.

"Sokka," she gasped slightly for air, "I just want to see her. If only for a few moments." She held her little girl close, taking a little comfort in feeling the warmth she gave off, 'seeing' her tiny, fluttering heartbeat. "I just want to see my baby girl," she whispered into her husband's shoulder. Sokka nodded, cupping the back of his wife's head gently. As he opened his mouth to reply, there was a light knock on the door.

"Toph?" Sokka recognized his younger sister's voice. He was about to tell her wait for a little bit, but was cut off by his wife.

"Come in, Sugar Queen. You too Twinkle Toes." She called softly, wiping her eyes. Sokka grabbed the earthbender's hand and squeezed lightly. He turned and watched as Katara and Aang walked in. Aang was cradling his youngest son, Tenzin, in his arms. His sister had his second youngest nephew, Bumi, sitting on her hip, supporting him with one hand, and Kya was holding onto her mother's free hand.

"Hey," Aang said softly. He took in Toph's appearance quickly, her runny nose, teary eyes, the slight crack in her voice. He handed Tenzin to his brother-in-law and walked over and placed a large but gentle hand on her shoulder as Katara went to stand next to her brother.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," Toph mumbled softly, tracing her new child's face with her delicate fingers. "How've you been?" she asked him. She looked up at him, and for the first time in her life, wished that she had the use of her eyes to see her airbending friend.

"I've been doing alright. Though, right now I'm worried about my best friend." Aang told her softly. Sokka and Katara watched silently as Aang sat next to the earthbender. He peered at the small child Toph held in her lithe, muscular arms. She sensed Aang bending over the child, trying to get a better look at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Toph asked him. The airbender smiled and touched Toph's fingers and picked up the newborn from her mother.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, rubbing the fuzz on the baby's head. Toph grinned and wiped her eyes.

"I know," she said, pride filling her voice. She reached out a hand to touch her baby. Aang grabbed it and placed it on the little bundle.

"Ya know," Sokka said from his place next to his wife, "being the father of this little miracle, I'd kinda like to hold her." Toph laughed and Sokka handed Tenzin back to his father.

"Alright, Snoozles," she said. She wrapped her arms securely around her baby and kissed her forehead before holding her out to Sokka.

"Wait, Toph!" Katara perked up. Toph pulled the child back to her chest, waiting on Katara. "Sokka," Katara said to her brother, placing both hands on his shoulders, "don't drop her. You remember what happened with Kya." Sokka blushed at remember holding his niece for the first time. "We were lucky Aang was in the room."

"I didn't mean to!" he cried to his sister. "I was startled and then I bumped into Appa. That's not ever a good combo!" Sokka stated firmly. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just don't drop your own kid," she told him. Her brother stuck his tongue out and held his arms out. Toph grinned and placed the baby in her father's anxiously awaiting hands. He cradled the child gently. He pulled the cloth away from her face and stared, mesmerized, at the tiny life he held in his nervous arms.

"Have you thought of a name?" Aang asked quietly. Toph nodded and sat up straight, crossing her legs.

"Lin," she told him. Aang smiled as he watched Sokka croon at his daughter. Katara grinned as she reached down and thumbed the baby's cheek.

"It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby girl," she told Toph. The earthbender sighed and rubbed her blind eyes tiredly.

"Here, dear." Sokka said, holding Lin out to her mother. She took the baby and cuddled her to her chest. The child cooed softly and raised a tiny hand and rubbed it against her mother's nose. Through the small, short contact, Toph 'saw' her small baby lying in her arms. Sokka was right, she looked like both of them. Toph's eyes widened as realization hit her. She didn't have to have to have sight to know her child was beautiful. She didn't need her eyes to love her daughter unconditionally. She didn't even need her bending know any of this. She was her daughter, and that's all that truly mattered, because she loved her so much.

"I love you," Toph whispered to her baby girl. Lin giggled and shook her hands wildly above her. Everyone chuckled and admired how Toph held onto her little girl. Kya crawled into her uncle's lap and stared at her cousins.

"She's so small," Kya said softly, "A lot like Tenzin." Sokka smiled as he held his niece up so she could look at Lin. "She looks a lot like you, Aunt Toph." She commented. Katara smiled and stroked her daughter's dark hair.

"Can you imagine if Tenzin and Lin date when they get older?" Aang asked. Toph looked at him and smirked.

"Your son won't be able to use his limbs for a long while if he tries anything," she laughed along with everyone in the room.

"She'll obviously have just as much skill as her mother, too," she told Kya. Toph grinned at the waterbending master.

"She'll be the best earth and metal bender ever." She said proudly. Sokka smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"And my amazing skills with the boomerang!" he cried, whipping his trusty sidekick out. Everyone laughed at Sokka and his boomerang while he chuckled at himself. "So, I guess this means the Gaang had grown a bit, huh?" Aang nodded.

"Yep, and it's definitely for the better," he smiled. "I say we have a celebration tonight at our house. You can bring Lin of course," Aang said, "she can be the guest of honor. Toph nodded and stroked Sokka's cheek

"We'd love to!" She said. Bumi and Kya squealed in delight at the prospect of a part. The Gaang talked about their plans for that night, Toph holding tight to Lin the entire time.


End file.
